Heart to Fur
by TeamCarlisleEsme
Summary: When Jacob comes over to see Renesmee he starts asking questions about Esme's past. Will Esme be overwhelmed by the memories, and will Jacob be able to take in her past.


Enjoy!

Please favourite, follow, review and keep reading

Esme's POV

"Esme, when's Jacob going to be here," Renesmee asked.

"Soon, Nessie," I said hugging her.

Everyone went out hunting besides Carlisle, he's at work.

Nessie yawned.

"Maybe we should get you to bed Ness, you can always see Jacob in the morning," I said.

"Alright," she said getting up.

I tucked her into Bella's old bed and walked back down stairs.

I sat down on the couch and picked up the book I had been reading.

I heard the door open, "Hello Jacob," I said not looking up.

"No offensive, but that is so creepy," Jacob said.

"Nessie's already asleep, but you're welcome to stay here if you'd like," I offered setting my

Book down.

"Thanks but no thanks," Jacob said.

"Are you sure, you must be hungry," I said.

"No, I'm not hungry," he told me.

His stomach growled.

I raised my eyebrow and got up.

"Jacob, I don't bite," I told him walking into the kitchen.

He laughed, "Really, I thought only Dr Fang, Blonde and Bella never bite."

"Dr Fang," I asked opening the fridge.

"Yeah, well it fits him," Jacob said shrugging.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Dunno, a sandwich."

I took all the stuff I needed out of the fridge.

"You know Jacob, us being vampires is as much our fault as you being a werewolf is yours,"

I said.

"I know that, I didn't mean to offend you, sorry," he said.

"Don't worry about it, you didn't" I told him taking the stuff I needed out of the fridge and

Getting the bread out of the cupboard.

"You know, you remind me of my mother," Jacob told me.

That hit me.

It reminded me of my son.

"I had a son once," I told him quietly passing him the plate of food.

"What? With Carlisle?" Jacob asked confused.

"No, my ex-husband," I told him.

Jacob looked at me confused, "You were married before Carlisle?"

"It's a long story," I told him.

"I'm terrible at taking hints, but I don't have anywhere to be if you don't mind telling me,"

Jacob said.

I sighed, "You better sit down, like I said, it's a long story," I told him.

We walked back into the lounge room and sat down.

"Jacob, can you promise me something?" I asked.

"What is it?" he asked.

"If I start crying, you'll leave," I asked him.

"Yea, course, but are you going to cry?" he asked.

"Maybe."

"So it's a sad story?" Jacob asked.

"I guess so, but with a happy ending," I told him smiling.

"You don't have to tell me," Jacob offered.

"You asked, so I will, but I think I should warn you that it's a bit, graphic," I told him.

"You're not going to tell me about your sex life," Jacob asked.

"No! Of course not, well, not really," I told him.

"Good," he said taking a bite of his sandwich.

I took a deep breath.

"Ok well, I grew up on a farm with my mother, father and sister Millie. I was one of the lucky

Girls who got to go to school. One day, when I was sixteen, I climbed my favourite tree to

read a book. I could See a storm coming but I thought I would be home by the time the

storm hit. I started reading my book and lost track of time. The crack of thunder brought

me back to the present and the storm had started. Then lightning hit my tree. I fell out and

the tree fell on my leg. Carlisle found me, set my leg and brought me back to my house."

"Wait, wait, wait, how old are you?" Jacob asked.

I raised my eyebrow, "Twenty six, not sixteen."

"Sorry, I was just checking," he told me.

"Anyway, I had to stay at the hospital for a while. Carlisle left town a few days after I got out

Of hospital. I had formed a crush on him in the time I was there," I said smiling.

I looked up at Jacob.

"Go on," he told me.

"As I grew older, all my friends began to marry, and soon I was the only one left. My father

Introduced me to a young man. Charles Evenson. He was a respectable man, and a good

Friend, and as father put it, I couldn't do any better than him. Charles asked me to marry

Him, and to please my father, I said yes. We married and went straight to our honeymoon.

He asked me there if I loved him. I couldn't pledge my love for someone that I didn't, so I

Told him that I didn't love him, but I could learn to. He grew furious and slapped me across

The face. He grabbed hold of me, and well, you don't need to hear the rest."

I stopped for a moment to make sure I didn't breakdown.

"He was abusive and horrid. He had to go to war though. I knew it was a terrible thought but

I hoped he wouldn't come back, but he did. He was nice to me and when we got home he

asked me the same question he asked on our wedding night. Do you love me? I told him

after all that he had done to me, I couldn't love me. He told me I was worthless, and that no

one could ever love me. I believed him. Soon after I started feeling sick. I realised I was

pregnant and ran away to my cousin Kate's house. She cared for me but Charles found out

where I was, so I ran away again. I worked a primary school teacher until I had my baby. I

was overjoyed. Meaning had come back into my life. I named him Carlisle Tomas Platt,

Tomas was Kate's husband you see, and he helped me just as Carlisle had."

I looked down holding back sobs.

"Esme, isn't that a good thing?" Jacob asked.

"Yes it is," I replied after a moment. "But he died three days later, from a lung infection," I

Told him.

"I couldn't take it. He was the only reason I had to live and now he was gone. I did the only

thing I could to take the pain away, I jumped off a cliff to end my life."

Jacob gasped.

"Carlisle found me and changed me into a vampire, he couldn't let me go because he

Remembered how cheerful and full of life I used to be. Carlisle expected me to be mad at

him but how could I be, I was in love with him. We got married soon after and well here we

are," I said trying not to sob.

"Esme, you are the bravest women I have ever meet," Jacob told me.

I put my head down.

"And I would be honoured to someday say I was a part of your family, to call you my

Mother."

"Thank you Jacob," I said.

I couldn't hold back anymore and I started to sob.

True to his word, Jacob left.

Carlisle pulled up seconds later.

In seconds I felt his arms around me, soothing me and kissing my forehead.

"I love you, and I don't know what I would do without you," I told him quietly when I had

calmed down.

"I love you too, and I don't know what I would do without you," he told me and kissed me.


End file.
